Doo Wop All Stars
The Doo Wop Royal All Stars was formed in 1992, as one of the first "supergroups" in to the doo wop musical genre, taking individual members from their respective groups and putting them together to form another. "It's a show within a show," remarked Bobby Jay, longtime WCBS FM D.J. The group started out in 1992 and is still active today with various members and led by Daniel Loria, son of founding member Art Loria. The group has also performed and recorded under the names "The Royal All Stars" and "Golden Group Memories". The 3 related names were all part of what started out as "The Royal All Stars". The Original Lineup included: Art Loria Vito Balsamo Randy Silverman Eugene Pitt Lenny Welch This original lineup recorded a live album "Live at the Taj -Royaly Yours" while performing at a celebration for the chief running officer of the Taj-Mahal Hotel & Casino in Atlantic City, NJ. It is to be released from Dazzle Records sometime in late 2012 - 2013. in 1993, Lenny Welch left the group and headed for the West Coast to pursue his ambitions in the acting field and also re-concentrate on his solo efforts. He was replaced by BJ Jones who was a member of such groups as The Dubs, The Drifters and The Five Satins. Taking over for Jones was Jimmy Merchant: an original member of Frankie Lymon & the Teenagers. Merchant, along with Pitt, Loria, Silverman, Balsamo and Daniel Loria spent the years 1992 - 1998 touring and performing all over the country in major markets, major venues and the cruise line circuits. They have several recordings still not released, but is expected in 2012 - 1013. As "The Royal All Stars", they were a regular in the then active Pittsburgh Doo Wop scene (performed at the famous "PORKSTOCK" at 3 Rivers Stadium in honor of legendary jock Porky Chadwick). They also performed in Las Vegas, California, Ohio many times. This lineup performed their last show in 1998 at Windows on the World atop the World Trade Towers. 1998 saw the group split into 2 factions with Silverman and Balsamo going on as "Golden Group Memories", and Pitt along with the Lorias' continued as "The Doo Wop All Stars". The year 2000 saw a new lineup of "The Doo Wop AlL Stars" that included Artie Loria, Eugene Pitt, Harold Gill (from the Continentals / The Drifters) Maurice Unthank (from The Teenagers/ Jive Five). This incarnation of the group saw the next 7 years of active performances and recordings. In 2003 they recorded "It's Christmas" on It Doesn't Matter Music label. It was credited to "Pitt-Knick", a name play on Eugene Pitt and the groups long lasting relationship recording many of the famous "NIC NIC NIC " bumper commercials with the TV network Nickelodeon in the beginning stages of the new network. In 2001, they recorded "We Will Never Fall" as a tribute to the heroes and victims of 9-11. In 2007, Pitt's health issues caused the group to cut down on their touring and eventually Pitt was replaced by Freddie Scott. After Scott died after a brief illness, The Doo Wop All Stars continued on with Artie Loria, Danny Loria and Harold Gilly. Art Loria was killed in a home accident on October 23, 2010. Gill is currently performing with The Continentals when not with "The Doo Wop All Stars". Danny Loria, now manages the name "Doo Wop All Stars" and is currently working on releasing years of shelved recordings. He and Gill also have plans to re-engage steady performing in 2012 with a list of engagements. Balsamo performs with various NY City Area groups, as does Silverman. Pitt sometimes goes out with a Jive Five group Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:American musicians of Italian descent Category:General wiki templates